


Brotherly Love

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Drugs, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Nicknames, Party, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Daniel and David are twins that get invited to a college party where they realize they have a lot more feelings for each other than they should have.





	Brotherly Love

“So are you two identical twins?” A girl with blonde hair and dark skin asked.

 

The two brothers were always asked that ever since they were old enough to talk.

 

“Ah, no. Fraternal. We just look really similar. We have different eye colors, see?” David pulled his brother close to him so the girl could compare them side-by-side.

 

“I just figured since I heard that your brother bleaches his hair blonde. That’s true, right?”

 

“Yeah, I got sick of people referring to me as him all the time.” Daniel said, pointing a thumb at the green-eyed twin.

 

“That must have gotten confusing!”

 

“What about you and Gwen? You two are sisters right?” David asked while leaning over to take a glance at the redheaded girl a few seats away.

 

“We’re girlfriends actually! We just look really similar apparently.” The girl laughed lightly. 

 

“Oh you two are--?”

 

“Mhm! We just met this semester. When you’re openly queer everyone seems to recommend you the other gays at the school.”

 

David and Daniel didn’t know what that was like, they were never open about their sexuality. However everyone around them sort of guessed that they were gay too. David was always so openly sensitive and Daniel was always so clean-cut. Despite their guesses, no one recommended people to date for them because they had a weird relationship with each other. When people tried to get close to the redheaded brother, Daniel would quickly sabotage it by sending them not-so-anonymous threats, commenting with rude remarks, and shooting them chilling glares with his glacier blue eyes. David would sometimes catch on to his brother’s tactics but was too soft-hearted to say anything about it. Instead he got used to not having a lot of friends and stuck by the blonde’s side. Despite being the same age, the two had a dynamic that siblings of different ages would have. Daniel acted like an older brother to David, letting him cheat off his papers, protecting him from bullies, and giving him life advice. David acted like the younger sibling, usually tagging along with the blonde and trying to follow in his footsteps. 

 

The girl talking to them went by the simple nickname of Jen, she had talked to David a few times before in their class but this was the first time she brought up a chair to talk to the twins.

 

“So, we’re having a party at a friend’s house this weekend, you two wanna come?” She asked, perking up like a dog awaiting a response from her owner.

 

David looked to his brother for an answer. The blonde shook his head no.

 

“Sorry,” David looked back to her, “We’re not party people.”

 

“Awww you sure? You don’t have to show up for the actual party!” Her voice got quieter, “Afterwards when everyone leaves we’re going to have a movie marathon with just me, my girlfriend, and a few friends of ours from other classes.”

 

David looked back to Daniel, except this time he gave a puppy-dog beg with his big green eyes.

 

The blonde wasn’t quite ready to give in, so he decided to ask the next question to the girl, “How many people will there be? And what day?”

 

“It’ll be on Friday so if anyone has hangovers they’ll be able to get back up on their feet before classes on Monday. And let me guesstimate…” She started counting on her fingers and the two brothers waited for her to pipe up with an answer, but then she lowered her hands, “I actually don’t have a clue how many people I told about the after party… Sorry.”

 

“We’ll pass then.” Daniel stated.

 

“Wait, could we discuss this for a moment?” David asked Jen.

 

“Sure! I’ll be with Gwen over there,” She pointed to where the other girl sat, “Just tell us your answer before the bell rings!” And with that she got up and pulled the chair back to where it was originally and ran over to her girlfriend.

 

David looked to his brother, “Why don’t you want to go?”

 

“Remember high school? Freshman year?”

 

“Yeah but, Jen seems nice…”

 

“So did the football team when they asked you to their party. If I didn’t show up in time then…”

 

“But that’s why you’ll be coming with me!” David said, “I won’t leave your side, Danny. Heck, we don’t even have to go to the actual party. I’m fine with just the movie marathon.”

 

“David…”

 

“Please, Danny?” 

 

He used that damn nickname again. The one that always made Daniel shift uncomfortably in his seat, which, he did at that exact moment. He had to keep his thoughts in check. 

 

“Don’t call me that.” Daniel simply said followed by a whispered, “Not at school.”

 

“Sorry. I just really wanna go!” David pleaded.

 

“I’ll think about it.”   
  


“But the bell is about to ring!” 

 

Daniel took a breath in and looked at the clock, “Do you  _ promise  _ to stay with me the entire time?”

 

“Yeah of course!”

 

“Then fine. We’ll go to the party  _ and  _ the after party.” He looked back to the redhead with a smile.

 

“Awesome!” He almost leaned in to kiss his brother out of instinct but caught himself, blushing while pulling away, “S-sorry.”

 

“You need to break these habits,  _ Davey _ . It makes us stand out.”

 

“Then how come you can call me that but I can’t call you--”

 

“Because you said it three times today. I’ve only used it once now on purpose. It doesn’t slip up for me.”

 

“But we’re twins… It’s not  _ that  _ weird…”

 

“It is when you’re in college. Go on now, tell her that we’re going.”

 

David almost forgot, “Oh yeah! Hold on a second.” He rushed over to the girls and told them the news.

 

“That’s amazing!” Jen exclaimed. “I could tell your brother was hesitant about it. Is he really okay with everything?”

 

“Yeah, he just takes some convincing.”

 

“Well, the bell is about to ring. We’ll see you on Friday?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Oh wait, I almost forgot to exchange numbers. I’ll text you the info.” She opened up her binder and wrote on a blank piece of paper, then ripped it off and handed it to the redhead.

 

“Thanks.” He said before the bell rang.

 

He went back to Daniel and waved the paper around, “We’re going to a partyyyy!”

 

“Right, what do you plan on wearing?”

 

“Oh… I don’t know. Maybe we’ll go shopping?”

 

“With what money? We’re college students.”

 

David looked down, “I was thinking we could just spend our birthday money…”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“What else are we going to use it on?”

 

“I don’t know, decent food maybe?” Daniel said, gathering his textbooks into his white backpack. 

 

“Awe, you don’t like my gourmet ramen?”

 

“I wouldn’t call scrambled eggs and cup noodles ‘gourmet’.” He laughed.

 

“Well it would taste better with actual meat… Like ham, pork, chicken--”

 

He was tapped on the shoulder, “Come on, we’ll be late for the bus.”

 

“Oh.” David simply said, following the blonde out of the classroom, he continued talking when they were at the bus stop,

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to a party! And we didn’t have to invite ourselves!”

 

“Take it easy, there’s still a lot that could go wrong. Don’t get your hopes up.”

 

“But so much could go right.” 

 

The bus came and they stepped on, David still went on about how excited he was about it, and Daniel listened with a smile. David was so cute when he got like this. Daniel wish he didn’t have to be so hard on his brother all the time so he could see him get worked up more often.

 

“Oh gosh, I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” David asked Daniel, suddenly worried he was getting annoying.

 

“You’re fine.” Daniel said, eager to see David go back to talking.

 

“Nah, I should stop now. You’re right, I shouldn’t get my hopes up too much.” His smile became solemn.

 

“David,” Daniel rested a hand on the other’s thigh, “I’m just worried. I don’t want people hurting you again. But you should be excited about this. After all, so much could go right, remember?” 

 

David’s smile grew again, “Right!”

 

With Daniel’s encouragement, the redhead continued on with the conversation from before until they reached their rented apartment. When they walked up to the parking spaces Daniel commented while looking at the car.

 

“We’ll have to remember to fill up on gas when we go.” Daniel commented.

 

“We’re not taking the bus to the party?”

 

“It’ll be a special night. We can use whatever’s left from clothes on gas money.”

 

“Okay.” David grinned. “What day do you want to go shopping?”

 

“Probably tomorrow. It’s Wednesday right?”

 

“Mhm!”

 

“Tomorrow it is then.” 

 

The two of them spent that night like they normally would; joking around talking, making a cheap dinner, and watching television till they fell asleep. The next day they took the bus to the nearest mall and went clothes shopping. Daniel admired his brother as he tried on different clothes, switching between casual and classy. He came out of the dressing room in a black tux.

 

“I-I don’t know what to pick? They never said what kind of party it was.”

 

Daniel stood up and walked around him, admiring the tight suit on the skinny redhead, “Well it’s a college party. It’s going to be casual-wear for sure. But I do really admire this suit on you…”

 

“Thanks… I should change again then?”

 

“Only if you want to…”

 

“I will then. It’s starting to make me suffocate.” He went back into the room to try on the other clothes he picked out.

 

Daniel flirted with David often despite being closely related, and he knew that David felt the same way, even if he didn’t admit it. That’s why the blonde kept everyone away from his twin, because he loved being the one to wake up next to those gorgeous green eyes. No one deserved the spot of being David’s favorite person except for him. After all, they were together their whole lives. Daniel wasn’t ready to just separate after college. Hell, they were supposed to go separate ways after high school but Daniel made sure to pick the same exact college that David wanted to go to, even if they wanted different careers. David wanted to go into environmentalism and get a career around nature. David wanted to be a park ranger since he was a child and still wanted something similar if not the same job. Daniel however, if he were to choose a single job he would go into something that he was good at and would provide for him and his brother such as medicine. Daniel was planning to become a neurosurgeon if everything turned out right. They both decided to go to a college that was known for its science programs, and decided to take similar classes. If something were to happen though, such as David dropping out and choosing another direction to go to, Daniel would follow him in a heartbeat. It was ironic, because David always thought he was the one following Daniel around, but in reality Daniel was the one making sure their paths stayed connected by following the ginger’s path. 

 

David showed him a various set of outfits and showed off. Daniel judged them, and gave his personal input. David decided on a pair of black jeans that fit nicely, and a pair of black and white Converse. All he needed was a shirt and the option of accessories. He came across a dark green sweater with a pine tree on it that fit his style perfectly. He didn’t even have to try it on to know it would fit.

 

“You should just in case.” Daniel mentioned.

 

“Okay but I already know I’m going to wear it anyways.”

 

“Just make sure.”

 

He did, and it ended up being a bit big on him but he didn’t mind, “I’m still going to buy it! It’s soooo soft. Feel it!”

 

He held up a sleeve to his brother and Daniel felt the fabric.

 

“Oh wow…”

 

“Right?”

 

He ran back into the dressing room and Daniel came in as he was undressing. He was only in his boxers when the blonde came in and blushed madly.

 

“D-Danny, what are you doing?”

 

“Shut up and look what I found!” Daniel exclaimed, holding up a white hoodie with ‘NASA’ written in red letters across the front and space symbols across the sleeves.

 

Daniel originally wanted to be an astronaut as a kid, so space-related things still had a home in his nostalgic heart. 

 

“O-oh! It’s amazing! Are you going to wear that to the party?”

 

“You bet your ass I am. How’s everything coming along?”

 

“Well I was in the middle of getting undressed…”

 

“Oh, right.” Daniel said, then smirked, “Need help with that?”

 

“Get out!” David pushed him back outside of the dressing room.

 

Daniel managed to easily find his outfit before David got out. He’d be wearing the space hoodie, white Nike shoes, and acid-washed white jeans. Daniel didn’t have to try them on to know since he remembered his size. 

 

“Now for accessories… Oh look! Bandanas!” David went over to the fabrics and started holding them up to compare them to the clothes he bought.

 

Daniel followed him and started checking out the sunglasses right next to the bandanas. David gasped as he found a bright yellow bandana to wear. 

 

“I love it!”

 

“That’s a bit flashy, don’t you think?”

 

“That’s the point.” David said. “I want to be noticable. Don’t you wanna make new friends?”

 

Daniel wanted to say ‘not really, no’ but shrugged it off with a ‘I guess’. 

 

“You’re not planning on wearing sunglasses to an indoor party, right?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because that’s just weird.”

 

Daniel put them on a grinned, “Aren’t we trying to stand out?”

 

David smiled back, “Fine but if you end up knocking into stuff that’s your fault.”

 

“Nah, I’ll just get them to wear some other time. My old ones broke anyways.”

 

They got their things together and went to the cash register to check out. It came up more than they thought it would but they had just enough left for gas money. They took the bus back home and put away the clothes. David set up the table for dinner and Daniel asked him a serious thing when they both sat down to eat.

 

“David?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What if something happens at the party? Like what happened in high school?”

 

David paused to think, “Well… As long as I’m with you, nothing will happen, right?”

 

“Of course… I’m just worried. I don’t want anyone hurting you. Ever.”

 

The redhead smiled, “I know. I still think we should go.”

 

“Okay… Just let me know if you change your mind. Even when we’re at the party. Just promise to tell me if you want to go, alright?”

 

“Will do.”

  
  


\---

  
  


When the party finally came, David actually was having second thoughts. The whole day the two spent thinking about the party instead of focusing on class. They drove to the house and waited outside the door, listening to the loud music thumping and the people inside talking. 

 

“We can turn back if you want.”

 

David shook his head, “No, I wanted to do this.”

 

As soon as the redhead was about to open the door, someone opened it and ran past them, going out to the yard just to throw up.

 

They both watched the guy and then looked to each other.

 

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked.

 

David gave an awkward smile, “We’ll just see how it is inside…”

 

Daniel led the way in and David held onto his hand, trying to keep close to the blonde as they moved past intoxicated people who were both drinking and smoking pot. They reached the main room where Jen was drinking from a classic red solo cup while sitting on Gwen’s lap.

 

“Oh hey guys!” She greeted, “Glad you came!”

 

The people were staring at them like they were outcasts, but it was mostly due to them still holding hands. When David realized why he let go.

 

Gwen finally spoke to them after being silent towards them throughout the first couple months of class together, “Get a drink and find a seat. Or just stand. Whatever you want.”

 

“We’re fine.” Daniel said.

 

“What are the rules?” David then asked.

 

“What rules?” Gwen asked back.

 

Jen then talked over her, “Just don’t ruin anything! Be careful not to break anything or spill any drinks and we’ll be good!”

 

“There’s not a lot of people here…” Daniel said.

 

“Oh don’t worry! You guys just came early!”

 

And she was right. More people came and it got severely crowded. David mentioned something about getting a drink and Daniel rushed to follow him to the punch bowl.

 

“What on earth are you doing?!”

 

“Fitting in!”

 

“David--”

 

“We’re both over twenty one. It’s not that big of a deal.” He stated while pouring himself a drink.

 

Daniel tried to explain why he shouldn’t but the music seemed to get louder. 

 

“Can we talk about this outside?” Daniel tried to ask.

 

“Can’t hear you!” He tried the drink and his eyes widened, “Oh my god try this!” He pushed the cup towards Daniel and splashed it against his white hoodie. “Oh god I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s fine! I just need to clean this off before it stains… Come with me to the bathroom.”

 

“What?!”

 

“To the bathroom!”

 

“No, I’ll stay here and wait!”

 

“David!”

 

“I’ll be fine! I’ll be with Jen!”

 

“Fine! Stay by her!” Daniel finally came to an agreement with him. He went to the bathroom to clean off his clothes.

 

While Daniel was away David’s eyes went over to a certain kid with piercings all throughout his ears and a bushy black mohawk. The dude even had snake bites. He really stood out amongst the crowd, especially to David. He had never seen anyone with so many earrings. He shyly went over to him but spoke loud enough to be heard above the music,

 

“I like your earrings!” 

 

Max smirked at him, “Really?”

 

“Yeah! They’re neat!”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“David. And you are?”

 

“Max. You here with anyone?”

 

“Just my brother.”

 

“I don’t see him around.” 

 

“He’s in the restroom. I accidentally spilled punch on him.”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“I sure hope not.” David said, looking to the cup, “I just got this.”

 

Max laughed, “You seem like you’re trying too hard to fit in.”

 

“I guess…” David said shyly, “This is basically my first party.”

 

“Eh, it’s not much so far. The after party will be a lot better.”

 

“Are you staying for it?”

 

“Yeah, are you?”

 

David thought about it for a second and then nodded quickly, “Yeah!”

 

“Calm down.” Max said, putting a hand on the redhead’s shoulder, “Just chill.”

 

“But it’s a party!”

 

“Here.” Max handed him a blunt.

 

“Drugs?”

 

“It’s just weed. Take it.”

 

David held it and put it to his lips, blowing in and then immediately blowing out.

 

“You’re doing it wrong. Breathe it in and hold it.” Max said, taking it back from him to show how to properly smoke.

 

He breathed in the smoke and held it, then got closer to David’s face and blew it out. The ginger shut his eyes and coughed. 

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Max held it back up to David’s face so when he opened his eyes the blunt was right there.

 

“I don’t think I should…”

 

“Come on, pussy.”

 

“Th-that’s not--”

 

“I was kidding. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I won’t force you.”

 

David took it from the other male and did as he was shown before. He held it to his lips, breathing in, holding it inside and then coughed it out. Max laughed,

 

“It gets easier the more you do it.”

 

David kept coughing, “That felt horrible…”

 

“It usually is at first.”

 

“I think I’m going to throw up…” He held a hand to his stomach.

 

“If you do, do it outside. Come on.” Max guided the redhead out to the back porch where no one was. “I dare you to throw up over the ledge.”

 

“No…”

 

“Fine. Or do it in that pot.”

 

David looked over to the potted plant, “I think I’m fine now… The air is nice out here.”

 

Max nodded, he took a cup that was left on the balcony and started drinking from it.

 

“D-don’t do that! That’s disgusting!”

 

Max chugged it till it was empty and then exhaled his breath, “Don’t want it to go to waste now, right?”

 

“You could get sick like that.”

 

“Whatever. Bodies are just bags of meat that are going to end up decomposing anyways. That’s why I live off of energy drinks.”

 

“I guess… But--”

 

“You need to chill.”

 

“I already stepped out of my comfort zone by coming here… And smoking those drugs…”

 

Max laughed again, it was a pleasant sound to David which caused him to smile.

 

“Smoking those drugs… Ahhh that’s great. Just the way that was worded…”

 

David thought for a moment, “Oh, we should go back inside. My brother is probably looking for me--”

 

“What, is he your babysitter or something?”

 

“Well, no--”

 

“Then relax. Drink some more. It’s Friday night.”

 

David took another sip from his cup and leaned against the balcony, “You’re pretty cool.”

 

Max raised an eyebrow and then smirked, “You think so?”

 

“Yeah… You’re really laid back… My brother is a bit more, tense? Is that the term? Yeah, tense…”

 

“Is he the only person you know?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“You need to get out more. There’s a lot more to life than just family. You’ve never even had a girlfriend, have you?”

 

“Ah, no.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“W-what? No…”

 

“First kiss?”

 

“Technically no…”

 

Max flicked the blunt off over the ledge and then grabbed the other male and pulled him in for a kiss, delicately touching their lips together. 

 

Daniel stepped outside and watched them pull away from each other.

 

“David?” The blonde asked.

 

The ginger looked over, “O-oh! Daniel!”

 

“Is this your brother?” Max asked.

 

“Yeah.” David replied. “This is Daniel… Daniel, Max…”

 

Daniel ignored the other male’s presence and immediately rushed over to his brother, “Are you okay? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You smell like pot.” He then glared to Max, “You didn’t give him anything, did you?”

 

“No. It’s a party and everyone’s smoking. Of course he’s going to smell like it.”

 

“Listen smartass, don’t go near my brother again. And David, we’ve leaving.”

 

“But we just got here!”

 

“No, we’re going home.”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Now.”

 

David looked to Max and then held his ground while glaring back at the blonde, “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said no. I’m staying.”

 

“David, don’t get on my bad side.”

 

“I’m an adult! You can’t just push me around all the time anymore! We’re meant to be siblings yet you act like you’re my parent!”

 

“Do you ever think about  _ why  _ I treat you that way?”

 

David shuffled, “Why?”

 

“To protect you, you dumbass!”

 

“What’s there to protect me from?”

 

“Everything and anything! Now come on!” He dragged him into the house and Max followed along.

 

Max finally barged in the conversation, stopping the blonde from walking away, “Dude, you need to relax. It’s just a party.”

 

“You weren’t there.” Daniel said facing Max, referencing something only him and David knew about.

 

“Daniel--” David tried to interrupt.

 

“He wasn’t! What do you find attractive in him anyways? I’m the one who protected you!”

 

Everyone was looking at this point due to the commotion. 

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“I’ve been there for you since the beginning! You  _ just  _ met this guy!”

 

“What are you trying to say? Are you jealous?”

 

“A little! Yeah!”

 

“Oh god…” Max said. “Is he serious?”

 

Daniel was blushing at this point, nervous that his secret had just spilled out.

 

“Danny--”

 

That was his limit. Daniel grabbed the ginger by the arm and pulled him in for a kiss, a long and passionate one that wasn’t meant to be shared by brothers. Once the blonde moved away, he let go and turned to leave, pushing people out of the way to get to the front door.

 

David was frozen still, but blinked to snap out of it, glancing back at Max and then back to the direction that his brother went.

 

“I have to go.” David stated before running after him.

 

“Daniel!” The redhead shouted after him outside, “Danny wait!”

 

Daniel was walking on the sidewalk, leaving the car behind.

 

“Daniel…” He said, panting. “Daniel what just happened in there?”

 

“Was it not crystal clear enough?”

 

“I mean… It was but… Really?”

 

“We’ve both known.”

 

“I know, but, we’re brothers.”

 

“Then why are you following me? Shouldn’t you be with that punk?”

 

“I don’t even know him! Daniel, I’m following you  _ because  _ we’re brothers. We need to talk about this!” He kept up his pace to follow the blonde.

 

“Then we’ll talk about it at home.”

 

“Hey! Just stop for a minute!” He ran in front of him, “Stop!”

 

Daniel did, “What is it?”

 

David returned the kiss, pushing Daniel’s head towards his own and attempting to get a tongue inside. However Daniel pushed him back due to the overwhelming sensation.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“That’s what you wanted, right?”

 

“Y-yeah but…”

 

“Then we’re in this together. I love you more than a brother should. And if you’re going to be open about it then so am I.”

 

“Then why did you kiss him?”

 

“I don’t know, I was trying to step out of my comfort zone. I was trying to fit in… And he kissed me first, I couldn’t just back away.”

 

Daniel nodded.

 

“Danny?” David asked. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Let’s go home, yeah?”

 

Daniel nodded again as David took his hand and walked him back to the car. David took charge in driving them back home. There they talked things out.

 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you in front of everyone.” Daniel started.

 

“Hey, no, I’m glad you did.” David reassured, “Now we can handle this together.”

 

Daniel took off his hoodie and set it on one of the kitchen chairs, then came over to the couch to lie down, “Our reputation probably just dropped.”

 

“It’s not the end of the world… Who needs friends when you have family anyways? We’ll just focus on finishing college and then maybe move somewhere else.”

 

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

 

David came over to where Daniel was and knelt down in front of him, “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Everything… Having no friends is just the tip of the iceberg. We’ll have to deal with discrimination everywhere.”

 

“People deal with discrimination all the time… A lot of people don’t have that choice to hide away from it.” He held onto his brother’s hand, “Whether we’re open about it or not, I want to be with you.”

 

Daniel leaned in to kiss him, which escalated quickly into more than that. David was soon on the blonde’s lap, removing both of their shirts and tossing them to the floor. Hands were holding onto David’s body as he was pushed in for another messy kiss. David’s phone then rang and scared the both of them. He took it out of his back pocket and it was Jen. He decided to answer it despite Daniel’s disagreement.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Where the hell did you and your brother go? The after party is just starting!”

 

“Y-you’re not…”

 

“Not what? You mean the thing that happened? It was weird but hey, I’m not one to judge. Plus, Max has been asking about you.”

 

“Wait are you serious?”

 

“Uhm, yeah. Get back over here so we can start the movies.”

 

Daniel was listening and shook his head no.

 

“Okay, we’ll be right over.”

 

“Sweet! See you soon!”

 

She hung up and David lowered the device from his ear. Daniel looked at him in disbelief,

 

“It’s going to be a trick. They’re going to do something.”

 

“Well we won’t know if we don’t go see.”

 

“David, you’re going to get hurt.”

 

“Then come with me!”

 

“What if I can’t protect you?”

 

“We’re in this together aren’t we?”

 

“Yes but… I’m worried… I don’t think it’ll turn out well…”

 

“I know that but I think they have good intent.”

 

David got off the blonde and put his shirt back on, “I’m going back over whether or not you’re coming with me.”

 

“It’s not to see that one guy, is it?”

 

“It’d be nice to explain what happened.”

 

Daniel stood up, “Explain what? That we’re together?”

 

“Well, yeah. Are you coming or not?”

 

Daniel put his shirt back on, “Fine, only because I don’t want you going alone.”

 

David smiled, knowing that Daniel really cared about him, “Okay.”

 

They drove back to the house, pulling up into the driveway. Most of the cars from before were gone except a few. They entered the building and Jen greeted them.

 

“Hey party people! We started the first movie, but you haven’t missed anything important and we have a lot of snacks out. Popcorn, gummy worms, chips… Plus soda and more punch. Max and Gwen are devouring the sour patch kids though so if you want some you better get a handful before they’re gone.” She said while bringing them into the living room.

 

There were several people there, all that Daniel and David recognized from earlier or from certain classes. A girl with teal dyed hair waved to them, “Heyyyy!”

 

She was immediately shushed by a boy with curly hair, “Nikki, be quiet.”

 

“I’m too drunk to hear youuu!”

 

Max looked to David with a gesture for him to sit down next to him. David looked around and there weren’t many places to sit, even the floor was taken by Nikki and two other people who were sharing a giant blanket. Jen sat down in her spot before realizing there wasn’t space for both of them, “Oh you can pull a chair up or--”

 

Daniel sat down and patted his lap for David.

 

“What?”

 

“Come here.”

 

David blushed, “I’ll just pull up a chair.”

 

“Don’t make it weird.” Daniel said, grabbing the redhead’s wrist to pull him down.

 

David shifted uncomfortably but tried to make the best out of it. 

 

Max felt awkward sitting next to Daniel who freaked out at him earlier, but at least he was near David. The redhead was cute in his opinion, and he wanted to get to know him more. With his brother in the way though, it’d be a task, especially right now.

 

A blanket was shared between everyone on the couch due to the cold, and Daniel took this time to mess with his brother. The blonde slipped a hand underneath his jeans and boxers, and began to rub gently. David was about to say something but realized he couldn’t due to everyone in the room. David leaned more against his brother, covering his mouth with a single hand. Daniel took that as a sign not to stop but to keep going until David could hardly keep the noises at bay. Daniel massaged David’s erection while his own was pressing up against David’s ass. He was urged to fuck him but he’d have to wait until they were alone. Luckily, David had reached his limit and got up to go to the restroom.

 

“Is he okay?” Max asked.

 

“I’ll go check on him.” Daniel stated, following the redhead to the bathroom.

 

David was fingering himself by the time Daniel knocked on the door, and opened it. David almost jumped back in shock but sighed when he saw who it was. The blonde closed the door behind him and locked it.

 

“I can’t believe you…”

 

Daniel smirked, “You enjoyed it though, didn’t you? Let me help some more…”

 

David let his brother touch him again, then was pushed up against the sink. Fingers went inside of him and it felt so strangely satisfying. 

 

“You want me to fuck you, right?” Daniel said, teasing his hole. “You want your brother’s cock?”

 

“We shouldn’t…”

 

“It’s not like you can get pregnant.” 

 

Daniel pulled his cock out of his jeans and David turned around out of curiosity, eyes wide when he saw it. He never saw his brother naked except for when they were kids. He suddenly felt embarrassed, even more so when Daniel pulled his jeans down to reveal his own erection. It was smaller than the blonde’s and he blushed. Daniel held onto his hips and pulled him closer, touching their shafts together. Daniel’s was even bigger with the side-by-side comparison. 

 

“Guess this really proves that we’re not identical.” Daniel teased.

 

“Shut up…”

 

Daniel held onto both of them with one hand, moving up and down slowly which gradually increased into a faster pace. David wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he brought them up to his mouth like before to reduce the sounds of his moans. 

 

“They can’t hear you, Davey.”

 

“D-don’t call me that…”

 

“I’ll let you call me by my nickname. You’re so cute when you call me by it. Won’t you say it for your big brother?”

 

Daniel was really getting off by their close relation, and if David was honest with himself he was too. 

 

“Danny…”

 

“That’s it.” Daniel said. “Let me take care of you, Davey.”

 

David came and cried out the blonde’s nickname while gripping onto the counter behind him. Daniel took more time to climax but it wasn’t much longer since David was still whimpering ‘Danny’ on repeat. Their cocks were covered in cum along with Daniel’s hand that was still stroking the two of them. He finally let go which caused David to sigh in relief. They were just done with cleaning themselves off when someone knocked on the door. Daniel opened it and Max stood there.

 

“You guys okay?” He asked.

 

Daniel answered, “We’re fine. David was just--”

 

“Anxious.” The redhead interrupted. 

 

“Ah, okay. You’re missing the good parts. Just came in to check on you.” Max said before leaving to return to the living room. 

 

Daniel turned around to kiss David, “Do you want to go further?”

 

“Not while we’re at the party.”

 

“After?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Daniel smiled, “Good enough for me.”

 

They returned to the living room to watch the movie, David back on top of Daniel’s lap, but this time the blonde kept his hands to himself. After the party, they returned back home and took things a few step further in the bedroom, which continued throughout the rest of the weekend. They learned things about each other that siblings normally would never find out about and it got them even closer. However they still had to deal with school. When they got back they got a few stares and whispered insults but nothing direct. It was the last class that Jen walked over to David with a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

 

“This is from Max.” She said. “He really likes you.”

 

“Oh, thanks.”

 

Daniel was listening, even though he was pretending not to care.

 

“You should go out with him! He’s really sweet despite his appearance.” Jen said.

 

“Ah, that’s what this is about…”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that… He just asked me if you were interested.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not.” David gave an awkward smile.

 

Max seemed great but David hardly knew him, and wasn’t focused on getting to know him anymore. It only took a quick confrontation for him to realize that his soulmate was there by his side from the beginning. Even if people gave looks and spread rumors about the two, David knew that he was making the correct decision. His brother was everything to him and he knew that the blonde felt the same about him. Even if it meant a life full of backlash, it would be worth it since he would be experiencing it with the person he cared about most. His brother was all that mattered.


End file.
